EL PRECIO DE LAS SOMBRAS
by Dagel
Summary: Puedes recordar a alguien que no conoces?... puedes hablarle con familiaridad a una persona que vez por primera vez?... puedes confiar en una persona que nunca has visto?... YxB y otras que se me ocurran, por fin, luego de tanto, lo actualizo XDD
1. Los nuevos y antiguos enemigos

**El precio de las sombras**

Shi: Hola! esta es una nueva historia estoy probando con un fic serio procuraré hacerlo lo más interesante que pueda, no esperen que vaya muy rápido ya que quiero revisar muy bien los detalles, y también tengo que esperar a que mi inspiración me traiga algo aceptable... bueno que lo disfruten...

"pensamientos"

/conversaciones entre Yamis y Hikaris/

**Capítulo 1. Los nuevos y antiguos enemigos**

**3000 AC, Egipto**

- Todos aquellos que practiquen los juegos de las sombras deben pagar un pecio... - en un sitio oscuro solamente iluminado por una tenue luz rojiza varios tipos observaban en distintos portales los rumbos que tomaban las almas de aquellos que conocían y controlaban el poder de los artículos del milenio y por tanto los poderes del reino de las sombras...

- Un precio que quizá no estén dispuestos a pagar – un joven entró por la puerta principal, sobre la cual se encontraba el símbolo del milenio, con la diferencia de que toda la parte de adentro del ojo poseía un resplandor rojizo que destellaba de una forma tétrica y se movía como si fuese una especie de líquido con vida propia, caminó hasta el centro en donde se encontraban otras seis personas formando un circulo, con un pequeño espacio que fue ocupado por este último...

- Estamos listos para partir... - Tres de ellos dejaron de observar a lo que parecía ser el líder y dirigieron sus miradas cada uno a distintos portales... mientras todos les observaron disimuladamente, con su cabeza gacha, esperando a que hablaran...

- Si... - de nuevo regresaron sus miradas hacia el centro del círculo y cerraron sus ojos, siendo imitados por los demás

- Regresaremos cuando su hora de partir llegue...- unieron sus manos y una luz les rodeó, una luz que luego se concentró en una pequeño destello, absorbiéndolos a todos para luego ser atraída por el ojo ubicándose en su centro, pero ellos no observaron como una sombra caía sobre dos de los portales y desaparecía en ellos, sin embargo el ojo sobre la puerta parecía haber esperado este último acontecimiento, al suceder esto se cerró atrapando dentro de sí ese líquido rojizo y la luz que contenía a las 7 figuras

**Presente, Egipto**

- Sácalo de ahí!!! – un grupo de cinco obreros efectuaban una excavación en una especie de antiguo templo...

- Que extraño – un hombre ya avanzado en edad al parecer un arqueólogo (Shi: Lógico no?... tonta) observaba como un grupo de hombres más jóvenes que él intentaban abrir la puerta que sellaba la entrada al lugar

- Sucede algo maestro? – un hombre también mucho más joven, discípulo del anterior, observó al anciano quien observaba varios pergaminos con interés...

- El templo no aparece identificado en ninguno de los mapas...- observa hacia arriba la extensión del templo, de gran altura – además no parece ser de los que crearan el imperio egipcio para adorar a sus Dioses

- Es verdad tiene una arquitectura única, diferente a la de ellos, y no así de menor calidad – Dijo otro que supervisaba el trabajo que realizaban en la entrada...

- Entonces, lo habrá creado otra civilización?

- No lo creo, también tiene tendencias de ellos, pero parece haber sido realizado con un objetivo único y diferente al de los demás... - La puerta pareció reaccionar de una forma extraña, luego de haberse resistido a ser abierta, se desprendió de su ubicación con mucha facilidad...

- Lo abrimos!!! Si!!! – todos los hombres celebraron haber podido por fin completar el trabajo en el que se habían llevado muchas horas ya...

- Muy bien! – el anciano bajó hasta la entrada seguido por su joven discípulo, y se paró junto a su compañero

- Entremos... - El hombre inició su marcha pero fue detenido por el anciano...

- Espera... no sabemos para lo que fue creado ni las trampas que podría contener

- Tienes razón podrían pasar ellos primero... tú – observa al muchacho – ve al campamento prepara mi equipo, regresaré luego de dar un leve vistazo...

- Pero...

- No reproches joven haz lo que te dicen – el anciano apoyó su mano en la cabeza del chico – Vamos – el anciano observó que los obreros ya habían entrado y que debía seguirles...

- De acuerdo señor, mucha suerte adentro – el joven le sonrió y luego corrió hacia el campamento que tenían a cierta distancia

-............ - El hombre observó unos segundos al chico que se alejaba para luego entrar rápidamente para alcanzar a su grupo

- Observe esto señor... - al entrar al salón más amplio uno de los hombres observó que al parecer por alguna causa el marco de la entrada se había derrumbado... - mire... que es esta figura?? – el arqueólogo se acercó a verificar lo que uno de sus ayudantes había encontrado...

- Parece un ojo... cerrado? – el hombre quitó un poco el polvo que lo cubría – que extraño... no es normal que los hagan así, pero eso es, tiene el mismo diseño – comenzó a deslizar su mano por sus contornos, repentinamente este se abrió...

– Vaya sí que me retrasé – el anciano caminó varios pasillos pero aún así no divisaba siquiera la luz en las antorchas de sus acompañantes... luego de unos minutos de camino divisó una leve luz rojiza, supuso que sería la de las antorchas de su grupo... - pero que ocurre?? – observó el salón vacío pero siempre iluminado con ese resplandor, al entrar notó a su espalda la roca que contenía al extraño ojo, sus ojos adquirieron el extraño tono de la luz para luego ser absorbido por él...

- siete personas... siete almas... siete sacrificios... - una antigua y profunda voz inundó los nuevamente solitarios pasillos del templo, enunciando todo en el idioma que fue hablado en el antiguo Egipto – es hora de resurgir...

**9:00 p.m., ciudad Dominó.**

Los chicos estaban cada uno en sus hogares preparándose para un paseo que llevarían a cavo el día siguiente, Yami y Yugi se encontraban en la cocina, Yugi le mostraba a preparar algunos bocadillos mientras Yami observaba curiosamente la habilidad con la que su hikari preparaba todo, Yugi ya se encontraba en su pijama, y Yami cargaba una camiseta y el pantalón de su pijama... Yami y Yugi tenían una buena relación, solían pasar la mayor parte del tiempo solos ya que el abuelo había tomado la costumbre de viajar con su viejo amigo el profesor Hawkins, se llevaban muy bien, podría decir como hermanos, pero eso sería decir que se escapan a matar ¬¬

- Qué es esto? – Yami comenzó a tirar y cachar un bote...

- Es queso-crema Yami – Yugi lo tomó en el aire – sirve para untar, quieres probar? – le tendió una rodaja de pan junto a un cuchillo

- Ok... - Yami tomó un poco y lo probó – no me... sabe raro...

- n n te acostumbras a su sabor, al principio seguro te sabe muy artificial... además sabe mejor si lo pones en el pan, para eso te lo dí...

- ahhh... - Yami siguió curioseando todo lo que Yugi tenía en la mesa... Mientras en la distancia dos sombras se acercaban hasta quedar a cierta distancia para poder observar los movimientos de ambos chicos...

- Es ese el antiguo faraón?

- Si... pero esta vez no está involucrado en el asunto

- Eso espero – ambos se alejaron del lugar y se separaron a medio camino dirigiéndose cada uno en su propia dirección el primero en llegar se paró en la azotea de un edificio frente a la casa de una familia egipcia...

- Como está?... – Se dirigió a tres sombras que estaban paradas vigilando los movimientos de los ocupantes de la casa...

- Es él, en este lugar se encuentran dos, pero solamente buscamos uno de ellos – Observaron una ventana en donde Ishizu peleaba con Marik y Malik para que limpiaran su habitación...

- ...Oh no van a su viaje

- Pero es muy tarde... - Malik estaba recostado en su cama con una baraja jugando con Marik

- Que tal mañana?... te gané... - Colocó un monstruo en modo de taque y acabó con los puntos de vida de Malik

- Diablos òó – Malik arrojó las cartas que tenía en la mano a la cara de su Yami... Ishizu solo bajó la mirada el suelo prácticamente tapizado en cartas ya que siempre acababan tirándolas al piso y con la colección que habían formado nunca necesitaban recogerlas solo escogían otras, se podía decir que ellos si se llevaban como hermanos la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo y en momentos muy contados como grandes amigos...

- Entonces que tal si van a su viaje pasado mañana... luego de arreglar su cuarto – Ishizu salió de la habitación, Malik bajó la almohada con la que estaba pegándole a Mariku

- Lo ha... - Mariku había desaparecido encerrándose en su cetro... - uú me las pagarás...

- seguros que es ese? – se acercó aún más a las demás figuras para ver mejor

- No puede ser nadie más – una de ellas se cruzó de brazos, mientras que la que tomó rumbo diferente por fin llegó a su destino se acercó sigilosamente al grupo conformado por dos que vigilaba la casa de los albinos...

- Ya vienes, que hay del faraón? – una de ellas habló sin perder de vista el hogar de los chicos

- Dudo mucho que afecte la misión, no tiene relación con ellos o si?

- no debería, pero aún no estamos seguros – Observó unos segundos a su nueva compañía y volvió su mirada a ambos chicos que se encontraban en la cocina, uno de ellos preparando la cena mientras el otro se encontraba recostado en una de las paredes de la misma habitación con sus brazos cruzados, observando como su acompañante preparaba todo, sin hablar ni comentar nada, no era que no se llevaran bien, la pasaban tranquilamente solo haciéndose compañía uno al otro...

- Kura, nos acompañarás mañana?

- no me gustan los lugares muy concurridos lo sabes – Bakura cerró sus ojos... - "y no solo es por el lugar..."

- no será un lugar concurrido, solo... al principio pero es muy amplio y la gente se dispersa, entonces...

- lo pensaré – los abrió de nuevo y observó la ventana, las estrellas se miraban claramente, lo más seguro era que el día estaría soleado – no me gustan los días con demasiado sol - Ryou levantó su mirada y notó a lo que se refería su Yami...

- El clima es muy impredecible sabes? – Ryou continuó mirando largo rato el cielo, Bakura hizo lo mismo para final mente fruncir el entrecejo y murmurar

- si te acompañaré... - Ryou le sonrió y continuó con su trabajo

- no luce como una amenaza...

- Es más de lo que aparenta no te fíes nunca de él

- Que hay de los portadores?

- Si no es necesario no los involucremos...

- me parece bien – las sombras desaparecieron... al avanzar la noche y acabar por fin con las tareas que realizaban, Yami y Yugi se dirigieron a su habitación

- Yami? que te sucede? – Yugi se dio vuelta en su cama para encontrar que el espíritu del rompecabezas seguía despierto... apoyado en la ventana mirando hacia algún lado

-.................. - Yami no le contestó, simplemente observaba la luna que estaba casi llena dentro de pocas noches alcanzaría su punto máximo notaba en ella un extraño tono rojizo invisible a los ojos mortales

- Yami?? – Yugi se levantó y se paró junto a su Yami y se asomó un poco para ver mejor su rostro, notó que la mirada del antiguo faraón lucía un poco opaca, como perdida – oye Yami... - Agitó su mano frente a él...

- Yugi... - parpadeó un par de veces antes de comprender – no deberías estar dormido? – recuperó el brillo normal de sus ojos y miró a su hikari acusadoramente mientras sonreía divertido

- Tu también – Yugi sonrió – parece que te gusta mucho la luna...

- Si... no puedo esperar por verla llena de nuevo – dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia ella sonriendo pero al verla su sonrisa cambió a una más melancólica

- En unas noches más – Yugi apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Yami y observó junto a él unos minutos más a la brillante Luna que se mostraba esa noche, opacando más de lo normal la luz de las estrellas, al mismo tiempo una grupo de finas nubes, avanzaban lentamente en el horizonte Yugi notó con un poco menos de claridad el tono rojizo observado por Yami, pero no comentó al respecto.

En esa misma ciudad otros dos chicos al igual que ellos observaban el cielo nocturno

- Mira, nubes... espero que mañana no llueva – Ryou estaba sentado junto a su Yami descansando en un sillón colgante (Shi: sorry no hallé como describirlo) en una pequeña terraza sobre su casa recostados en el raspaldo de este...

- Por que? creí que te gustaba la lluvia...

- En algunas ocasiones no es muy idóneo que llueva – Miraron como las nubes que cada vez se volvían más densas avanzaban lentamente, casi alcanzando a la brillante luna que se lucía en el cielo

- Tampoco que haya mucho sol – Bakura las miraba con cierto agrado, seguramente seguirían ahí en la mañana

- Jajaja no te gusta mucho el Sol cierto? – se levantó un poco del respaldo y miró a su Yami – por eso estás tan pálido...

- Hum... bueno es tu culpa, y tu también estás así, pero si me quieres ver bronceado – sonrió – antes así era... - levantó su mirada recordando

- Tu recuerdas... es decir, todo?

- En parte... - su mirada se volvió melancólica – Sucesos, detalles... personas, muchos los he olvidado... talvez sea lo mejor - dirigió su mirada al cielo, recordando fugazmente algunas macabras escenas, que si bien no recordaba de que se trataba exactamente le traían mucha angustia, de nuevo observaba la trayectoria de las nubes fijando por fin su mirada en el extraño tono que tenía esa noche la luz de la Luna... haciendo que su Hikari también se concentrara en ella... - deberíamos entrar, comienza a helar – se levantó y espero a que su hikari hiciera lo mismo para entrar tras él, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada con cierto recelo al astro de la noche...

- Raa!! Al fín!! – Marik se dejó caer sobre el suelo, que por fin había resurgido debajo de las cartas que tenían en él...

- Se miraba mejor antes – Malik se recostó junto a él tocando la suave alfombra que estaba limpia debido a que desde hacía mucho que estaba cubierta de cartas (Shi: ooU exagerada yo...) - deberíamos limpiar eso... - miró el techo de vidrio que estaba sobre ellos y que dejaba ver el cielo levemente cubierto por las nubes...

- Pero está limpio... Hikari no te obsesiones tanto con esto

- La luna debería resplandecer más – dijo señalándola sin poner atención al destello, después de todo pensaba que el vidrio estaba sucio – sabes que por eso elegí esta habitación – cuando habían comprado la casa el primero en entrar y notar el detalle de esa habitación fue Marik pero no se lo comentó a nadie hasta asegurarse que le dejaran en ese cuarto, quería disfrutar la hermosa vista que se debía apreciar por las noches desde la comodidad de su cama (Shi: TT quiero uno así!!) - incluso las estrellas no se ven...– hizo un puchero

- En serio?? – miró extrañado a su hikari para luego ver el cielo –es verdad casi no se ven – concentró un poco más su mirada en el cielo – hay nubes... eso pasa... - siguió captando más detalles hasta concentrarse en lo único que destellaba para ese entonces, la Luna

- Eh?? Pero si estaba despejado – miró de nuevo por el techo y notó que su Yami decía la verdad – ojalá y no nos arruine el viaje...

- ............ - Marik no le contestó siguió mirando el techo lo que hizo que su hikari se molestara

- Marik... que rayos miras?? – Miró en la dirección que su Yami y lo único que llamó su atención fue la tonalidad en que se vestía la Luna esa noche – ah si... muy bonita... - sonrió y siguió observándola, su Yami al contrario puso un semblante levemente molesto y se recostó de lado para ya no verla más... ambos se quedaron ahí hasta que se durmieron...

**Al día siguiente**

- Hoo allá vienen!! – Tea movió su mano saludando a Yugi y Yami, todos le estaban esperando ya en el punto en donde se habían quedado de reunir, a excepción de Tristán, y Malik junto a su Yami, quienes se irían en sus propias motocicletas, mientras que los demás se irían en el auto de Mai.

- Hola, buenos días – ambos chicos saludaron con una sonrisa

- Parece que todos nos quedamos dormidos – dijo Joey con una sonrisa y un poco de malicia, lanzando el comentario también a Ryou y Bakura, quien estaba recostado en un árbol un poco alejado del grupo

- De que hablas Joey? – Yugi no entendió el punto de ese comentario

- Que bienes media hora tarde quedamos a las 10:00, no es muy temprano... - yugi aún no comprendió y solo continuó con su mirada interrogante

- Lo que pasa es que Kura y yo venimos hace unos 5 minutos también... - contestó Ryou un poco apenado...

- Ha ya veo... lo siento Joey lo que pasa es que anoche nos dormimos algo tarde y olvidé poner el despertador, además que me faltaba preparar algunas cosas – Yugi sonrió al ver que su amigo no parecía molesto

- Cuál es su excusa?? – Joey los miraba divertido, en realidad no estaba molesto, solo sacaba plática...

- Pues casi la misma... solo que a mí no me faltaba nada, si no que tuve problemas en el camino...

- Bueno, si no nos apresuramos llegaremos aún más tarde, con migo no teman lindos ;) sé conducir rápido – Mai alzó su pulgar con confianza a los chicos...

- No es necesario Mai... - Yugi sonrió y se subió a la parte de atrás del auto seguido de los demás.

Quienes irían en el auto serían Yugi, Yami, Tea, Joey, Ryou y Bakura... era una pequeña camioneta con tres filas de asientos que se repartieron de esta forma, Joey junto a Mai hasta adelante, Tea, Yugi y Ryou en la segunda fila, y en la tercera Yami y Bakura, quienes habían preferido ir ahí por que a pesar de que ya tuvieran mucho tiempo de salir acompañando a sus hikarys en este tipo de viaje, pues aún no se sentían del todo en su total libertad... y menos Bakura, pues a pesar de que Yami se sentía igual de extraño que él al menos era incluido varias veces en la plática gracias a Yugi, Joey e incluso Tea, cosa que no hacían con el albino, no solo por que no le tuvieran la suficiente confianza sino por que aún había rastros de temor por parte de ellos... Y aunque su Hikari le incluyera también, le era un poco más difícil hacer que su Yami se sintiera bien, después de todo no había nada que Ryou deseara más que que Bakura fuera parte de un grupo de amigos, más al parecer no todo era por el hecho de no ser aceptado, sino también parecía que el antiguo roba tumbas no deseaba pertenecer a él...

Ya llevaban más de medio camino hacia su destino había pasado al menos una hora, Yami y Bakura iban medio dormidos, pero despertaron al sentir una sensación extraña, varios minutos después una llamada calló al celular de Yugi quien al contestar reconoció la voz de Marik, lo cual le pareció muy extraño...

- Marik? Que sucede? – Yami y Bakura se miraron extrañados, y en un segundo era Yami quien estaba al teléfono con Bakura a su lado escuchando

- Tuvimos un accidente... así que no podremos ir...

- Están bien? En donde están??

- Estamos en el hospital de la ciudad y... Yami?... humm... lo que pasó... yo estoy bien, pero mi Hikari... está siendo examinado por los doctores en este momento

- Tu ibas conduciendo?... – Yami miró sorprendido a Bakura quien en un segundo tenía el celular en sus manos, pero mientras este le escuchaba, Yugi desvió su atención al preguntarle que era lo que había ocurrido...

- Malik está en el hospital...

- Que? Debemos ir, en donde esta? – Tea mostró un poco de preocupación

- En el hospital de la ciudad

- Bien, Mai en esa dirección... – Joey miró a Mai quien asintió en acuerdo... mientras que Ryou observaba y escuchaba las reacciones y escasas respuestas de su Yami...

- Vendrán?... – Marik estaba un tanto preocupado ya que no sabía mucho de esas cosas

- Si... vamos en camino – Bakura también había mantenido parte de su atención en la plática que se suscitaba en el carro...

- ha... que bueno... bueno tengo que cortar... mi llamada es limitada

- si... como sea, no tardaremos mucho... – Bakura le devolvió el celular a Yami...

- Y bien? – Yami miró interrogante a Bakura, quien sintió al mismo tiempo todas las demás miradas... lo cuál le incomodó un poco y desvió su mirada...

- Luego te digo...

- Oh genial, somos demasiado mortales para escuchar... – Joey se había ofendido ante la respuesta esquiva del roba tumbas, Ryou notó un ligero cambio en el semblante de su Yami, y decidió intervenir...

- Por favor Joey, el caso ahora es llegar a donde se encuentra Malik...

- Es verdad espero que esté bien... – Yugi ayudó un poco a Ryou a desviar el tema, de todos el era uno de los que más comprendía a ambos chicos..., al llegar al hospital, Yami detuvo a Bakura y ambos se quedaron atrás mientras los demás entraban al hospital...

- Y bien? Cuál es tu problema? – Yami se había molestado hasta cierto punto por la respuesta que había dado en el auto...

- no me gusta que tus amigos me miren tan fijamente... – Bakura pareció arrepentirse de haber dicho esas palabras, las cuales no acabaron de convencer a Yami - además no estaba seguro si era algo que le convendría saber...

- Hum... por que motivo? – Yami tomó un rostro más serio y calmado, pero aún con rastros de incredulidad... y ambos comenzaron a caminar para alcanzar a los demás chicos

- Marik iba conduciendo – pareció que esta respuesta explicó mucho por que Yami al fin parecía más convencido – dice que al parecer sus poderes se desvanecieron por un segundo, y perdió su cuerpo material provocando que no pudiera sujetar el manubrio...

- Que extraño... por cierto esa sensación... habrá sido la misma causa?

- Por ahora sé tanto o menos que tú... además Marik me comentó algo, pero no me dio muchos detalles...

Fuera del hospital se encontraba un chico de cabello negro y muy largo, ojos azul profundo y de piel algo pálida, junto a él se paró un chico mayor y un poco más alto y fornido que él, su color de su piel era más oscuro y sus ojos verdes resaltaban de esta, su cabello era rojizo... ambos observaron a los espíritus

- Que mala suerte, al parecer el faraón sí tiene amistad con ese par de...- el chico más alto apretó sus puños

- Deja de lado los asuntos personales... si el faraón está con ellos mala suerte... para él... – el joven no inmutó su mirada fría, luego se dio la vuelta y se fue, mientras que el otro chico solo le miró alejarse – será mejor que no hagas lo que planeas...

- Y que planeo? – el chico por fin mostró un cambio en su semblante al soltar una sonrisa que le dio un aspecto sombrío y misterioso, para luego volver a su expresión anterior y seguir su camino

Yugi, y los demás chicos ya se encontraban con Marik quién procuraba contestar todas las preguntas sin dar demasiados detalles, al menos no hasta que estuviera con Yami y Bakura, aún tenía ciertas dudas de lo que había ocurrido...

- Y aún no sabes como está Malik? – tanto Ryou como Yugi no se preocupaban por saber más del accidente sino más bien por el estado de su amigo...

- El... aún no lo sé, pero les puedo asegurar que en peligro no está... – aferró su mano a su cetro... ambos sonrieron ante la noticia, en ese momento llegaron ambos espíritus faltantes quienes no articularon palabra, y Marik se les unió, mientras los demás chicos comentaban, y Joey avisaba a Tristán de lo ocurrido (Shi: ooU me había olvidado de él n nU)

- Dime... – Yami atrajo la atención de ambos chicos que estaban junto a él – que fue lo que pasó exactamente?

- Supongo que Bakura ya te dijo parte de todo cierto? – Yami asintió – pero, pasó algo que no quería comentarle por el teléfono y que aún me tiene con duda...

- Si? Pues que podrá ser? – Bakura frunció el entrecejo, le molestaba que le dieran demasiadas vueltas a las cosas

- Tuve una visión... o algo así, aún no estoy seguro pero eran siete figuras... sin embargo solo pude observar sus siluetas por que desaparecieron casi al instante, cuando me di cuenta que había perdido el control de mi motocicleta...

- Siete?... òô... - Yami pareció recordar en algo pero fue interrumpido por los chicos que rodearon al doctor preguntándole que tal estaba su amigo...

- Tranquilos muchachos él está bien, Si gustan pueden entrar a verlo... - Yami y Bakura miraron de reojo a Marik que estuvo a punto de acercarse al doctor pero se contuvo dudoso..

- / Yugi.../

- /Lo sé.../ oigan chicos por que no esperamos un momento... tal vez Malik necesita descansar...

- Que dice usted doctor?? verdad que podemos entrar ya?? – Joey quería ver a su amigo, tenía un espíritu muy activo, y no quería esperar

- Bueno su amigo tiene razón, necesita un poco de descanso como cualquiera en esta situación, si gustan pueden esperar a que se reponga un poco... - Los chicos asintieron...

- Está bien, además es hora de comer – todos miraron a Joey quien sonrió y se dirigió corriendo a la cafetería a donde los demás le siguieron

- .........- Ryou y Yugi les dirigieron una sonrisa a sus Yamis quienes se habían quedado parados observando como se retiraban y acompañando a Marik

- Y bien entrarás?? – Bakura miró de reojo a Marik que aún estaba debatiéndose entre ir o no...

- Por que no habría de hacerlo? – Yami le jaló de un brazo hasta la puerta de la habitación de Malik – Debes acompañar a tu Hikari...

- Cállate!! Tu que sabes! – Marik se soltó de Yami e intentó alejarse de la puerta...

- Que te pasa? – Bakura le detuvo de nuevo de un brazo

- Oigan fui yo quien lo puso en ese estado!! Saben lo que es?? que harían ustedes – los otros dos espíritus le miraron sorprendidos...

- Lo... encararía – Yami respondió un poco dudoso pero levantó su cara y respondió con más decisión – sí... no puedes huir de eso... Malik te entenderá...

- De acuerdo si con eso se ponen en paz entraré – Marik rodeó sus ojos y colocó su mano en la puerta... pero la quitó rápidamente para tomar su cetro y observar que este despedía una luz casi cegadora, por lo que tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos para rehuir de ella un poco

- Marik!!! – se despertó de golpe... un tanto exaltado, había tenido un extraño sueño, su grito fue escuchado por el espíritu del cetro entró rápidamente a ver que sucedía seguido de los otros dos

– Hikari que sucede??

- N...no... nada... - Malik se sonrió de ver a su Yami en buen estado luego del accidente – no te paso nada??

- No... yo estoy bien – Marik entró por completo y Yami cerró la puerta saliendo al igual que Bakura...

- Estas usando eso? – detrás del chico de ojos azules apareció un hombre, que tomó un objeto que tenía levitando sobre su palma izquierda... - te he prohibido que lo hagas sin mi autorización... - sobre la mano del chico aún quedó el resplandor que había estado rodeando el objeto

- Cree que me arriesgué demasiado no es cierto? – el chico lo miró a los ojos de reojo, sin mover su mano ni cambiar su siempre fría expresión

- Si, si lo creo ahora regresa... - El hombre colocó su mano en su hombro para luego desvanecerse en el aire...

- Claro que lo haré, al igual que a este lugar... el próximo en pagármela serás tu... ladrón - cerró su puño con fuerza ocasionando que la luz en su mano se deshiciera en pequeños destellos que cayeron como si fuera un polvo brillante, luego se desvaneció igual que el anterior... de hecho la interrupción no le había molestado en absoluto, el objeto había dejado de funcionar mucho antes que el otro llegara...

Yami y Bakura se dirigieron al lugar al que habían ido sus Hikarys pero antes de entrar se toparon con ellos que iban saliendo...

- Que tal está Malik?? – Los chicos se acercaron a sus Yamis

- El esta bien Yugi, acaba de despertar...

- Que bueno! – Ryou se sonrió... - creen que ya podemos entrar a verlo?

- No creo que sea conveniente... - Bakura se recostó en una pared y cerró sus ojos – necesitan estar a solas

- De acuerdo – Ryou asintió y observó atrás, los chicos se encontraban concentrados en su plática... - que bueno que no tienen prisa

- Creen que quieran quedarse mucho tiempo? – Yami los observó al igual que los demás y recordando la paciencia de Joey...

- No lo sé por cierto creo que sería bueno que uno de nosotros se quedara por cualquier cosa – Yugi volvió su mirada a Yami

- Marik lo cuidará bien... además podemos avisarle a Ishizu – Yami también miró a su hikari – creo que lo mejor es que ellos se encarguen, nosotros podemos volver mañana o en la noche ya que ella trabaja, y Marik también necesita descansar...

- Tu crees eso? Por que? – Yugi se preocupó, también Marik estaba mal??

- Se debilitará al no tener suficiente energía de su hikari, además lo mejor es que no lo agote mucho... - Bakura abrió sus ojos - pero mejor será no dejarlos solos – miró a Yami

- Tienes razón, pero al estar Ishizu con ellos quizá no haya mucho peligro, solo es necesario que alguien se quede mientras los demás van a buscarla – Sus Hikaris se miraron no entendiendo del todo la plática, a que peligro se referían...

- Nosotros nos quedamos cierto Kura? – Ryou miró a su Yami, se notaba que tenía mucha preocupación por su amigo

- Si tu quieres...

- De acuerdo, decidido!, no se preocupen no tardaremos mucho...

- Volveremos con Ishizu, así podremos acompañarlos al regreso... - Yami miró a Bakura

- ............ - el espíritu de la sortija solo asintió, lo que su hikari vio extraño, en cualquier situación prefiere la soledad a estar con alguien en especial con Yami

- Lo mejor será irnos ya – Yugi no notó extraño nada de eso

- Crees que se quieran ir sin ver a Malik, después de todo por eso vinieron – Ryou miró a Yugi

- No lo sé pero creo que con la situación tienen que comprender...

- Já, la gente?? comprender??, una persona comprende, dos entienden, tres lo intentan, pero más, carecen de esa habilidad, y claro es tanto como la merecen ellos – dijo Bakura mirando a los chicos eran cuatro en total, ya que Tristán ya había llegado al no ir muy avanzado en su camino no le tomó mucho regresar

- Siempre existen excepciones... - Ryou miró con tristeza a su Yami, esa opinión que tenía de las personas no era la mejor, era cierto, mientras mayor sea el número menos grado de comprensión hay por su parte, pero en caso contrario, aunque sea un número grande las personas merecen comprensión, a pesar que sea difícil conseguir la de ellos...

- No te preocupes – Yugi le sonrió a Bakura – de que comprendan nos encargamos nosotros – tomó la mano de Yami y ambos se fueron con los demás no sin que antes, siempre, el más pequeño les dirigiera una mirada y agregara – nos veremos en la sala de espera... - y se despedía con la mano

- Vamos Kura... no tienes sueño?

- Eh? – Era verdad él no había dormido mucho, la noche anterior luego de entrar a la habitación el aún se quedó pensado muchas cosas, sentía una sensación extraña, la cual no le dejó dormir aunque lo intentara – como sabes...??

- Puedo sentirte, estas cansado, vamos puedes descansar allá – también le tomó de la mano dirigiéndolo hacia el lugar donde esperarían a los demás chicos...

Shi: n n bien hasta aquí el primer cap, bueno espero que les haya parecido interesante, ha y no se preocupen si no han entendido algunas cosas o que parezca que me he olvidado de detalles ya que se supone que debería aparecer más adelante :P pero si en verdad tienen dudas...pueden preguntar, yo les diré si fue error mío o si... n n tienen que esperar para entender

Marik: pobrecito mi Hikari mira lo que le haces... TT que horrible accidente

Malik: no exageres no fue nada...

Shi: gracias Malik n nU, :P la verdad este fic se me ocurrió de forma rara, n n lo único que no es raro es que fue el lindo de Kura quien me inspiró...

Yami: Si que bien ladroncito – se cruza de brazos y le dirige una mirada asesina a Bakura

Marik: muchas gracias Bakurin – misma mirada...

Bakura: hey!! yo que culpa, no puedo evitar ser tan buen mozo irresistible... que hasta soy inspirador...

Shi: Como podrías evitarlo si no lo eres... - mira a otro lado

Bakura: no me cae en gracia Dag – Se cruza de brazos

Shi: Gomen era broma, bueno lo que si quiero decir es que iré lento por que tengo que meter paja para no ir demasiado al grano, si no me quedo en dos cap XD... bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, y... que más... ah!! Sip , la verdad no sé si el fic será Yaoi, la verdad pienso y calculo que nop hum... creo que aunque me guste leerlo no soy capaz de escribirlo por mi misma er... si bien verán una relación muy estrecha entre Hikarys y Yamis y es que me parece que así tiene que ser pero dudo que llegue a romance :P bien supongo que es todo hasta el próximo capítulo


	2. Los sueños profecías y ventanas al pasad...

**El precio de las sombras**

Shi:… Holas U

Bakura: -murmurando – a quién le dice Hola??

Yami: - también murmurando - ps… yo creo que a nadie -.- parece que nadie está leyendo esto…

Shi: T.T eso no es cierto… GL y Nethed lo hacen gracias!! por sus reviews, es por ellos que continúo la historia :S, y talvez por si hay alguien que leyó y no dejó :S

Bakura: cuanta probabilidad hay de que suceda eso??....

Shi: TT la esperanza es lo último que muere… bien n n al cap…

**Cap II.- Sueños: profecías y ventanas al pasado**

Yugi había logrado convencer a los demás, Yami se había mantenido en silencio, prefirió que su Hikari se encargara, después de todo él conocía mejor a sus amigos, iban en camino a la casa de los Ishtar para avisar a la hermana de Malik…

- /Yugi, seguramente Ishizu querrá saber como pasó el incidente… me equivoco??/ - como en la ida, Yami iba hasta la fila de atrás pero esta vez Yugi le acompañaba, mientras en la fila de adelante, Tea iba sola pero charlando con Joey

- /No… por que te preocupa??, puedes decirme como ocurrió??/ - Yugi miraba la ventana, disimulando la charla mental que llevaba con su Yami, sabía que si los otros dos espíritus no habían querido comentarles a todos una razón habría…

- / veras…/ - Yami levantó su cabeza que llevaba recostada en las piernas de su hikari para sentarse recto, tenía sueño, pero lo mejor era no dormir, el viaje no sería muy largo…-/es que talvez a Ishizu le molestará saber que Marik era quien conducía… sabes que aún no confía en él del todo/ - Yami agachó su mirada, comprendía a sus iguales… es decir, el tenía la suerte de haber ganado la confianza tanto del abuelo de Yugi como de sus amigos, pero también opinaba que la culpa era en su mayoría de ellos mismos…

- / entiendo… debe ser muy difícil para él, ojala tuviera la confianza de Ishizu, sería mucho más fácil/ - Yugi jaló un poco a Yami para que se recostara de nuevo - /Eso lo podrá saber luego, por ahora podemos omitir como sucedió, eso se supone que no lo sabemos/ - le dirigió una reconfortante sonrisa a Yami - / no has dormido bien, mejor descansa, Pasaremos dejando a Tea y Joey antes, e Ishizu nos estará esperando afuera, no será necesario bajar hasta estar de regreso en el hospital…/

Yami asintió, era verdad, no había dormido más de un par de horas, esa sensación le acompañó toda la noche, a incluso cuando su hikari se levantó tarde, el había estado despierto desde hacía varias horas…

Ryou y Bakura estaban en la sala de espera, Ryou mantenía sus ojos cerrados, permanecía en silencio prefería dejar descansar a Bakura, quien estaba recostado en su hombro con sus ojos cerrados... más sentía perfectamente que su Yami seguía despierto

-Kura...- Ryou abrió sus ojos y los dejó fijos en el suelo

- Que sucede?? - Bakura se levantó del hombro de su Hikary y abrió sus ojos siempre adormitados

- por que no duermes? - Ryou le miró de reojo

- no puedo dormir en este tipo de lugares

- No puedes o no quieres?

- Pues... no puedo... /no me da mucha confianza, no puedo dejar de permanecer alerta/

- descansa – Ryou le dirigió una sonrisa – todas las personas lo hacen aquí – rodearon sus miradas por el lugar... la mayoría de personas que se encontraban ahí eran aquellos que se quedaban desde la noche anterior en ese lugar, muchos descansaban al menos su vista, otros acompañados de familia o amigos dormían con más confianza..., las bancas eran acolchonadas y más cómodas que las de los demás salones del lugar, Ryou tenía en sus piernas la mochila en la que llevaba algunas cosas...- si quieres recuéstate – Ryou le indicó que apoyara su cabeza en la mochila para que así el espíritu pudiera descansar... Se comenzó a escuchar el suave sonido de unas repentinas gotas de lluvia golpear las ventanas, lo que hizo que Ryou levantara su vista hacia los amplios ventanales y Bakura abriera sus ojos de nuevo para mirar como un rayo cruzaba el cielo, y la lluvia arreciaba, las demás personas del lugar parecieron no tomarle importancia en absoluto

Malik y Marik se encontraban en la habitación del menor, ambos descansando, Malik se encontraba muy lastimado, sin embargo no tenía fracturas demasiado graves, Marik estaba un poco desvanecido recostado en la orilla de la cama y sentado en una silla, fue el único de los Yamis que consiguió descansar en ese momento, a pesar que no fuera tan reparador como pudo haberlo sido...

- Por que regresas tan tarde? – Un chico de cabellos castaños y más o menos largos y ojos color miel, se encontraban en el templo y miró al chico que regresaba hasta ese momento

- Estaba desoxidando mi amuleto... – El chico se sentó en una de tantas rocas del lugar

- Ah... por que regresas tan temprano?? – Le sonrió...

- No es asunto tuyo, por que rayos seguimos en este basurero?

- Ten más respeto – el mayor de todos los integrantes entró al lugar – el templo recuperará su antigua figura cuando recupere sus poderes por completo...

- Y para ese tiempo nos habremos ido... – otro chico que se encontraba ahí giró sus ojos, era el mismo que había ido al hospital

- Si, es nuestra misión y ustedes la han aceptado – se dio vuelta para salir...

- Sí claro – los tres miraron molestos al hombre y siguieron en sus asuntos...

La noche se acercaba, el tiempo pasó rápidamente, más de lo que se pudiera esperar, sin embargo a pesar que las nubes continuaban cubriendo el cielo y una suave lluvia continuaba cayendo no lucía más oscuro de lo normal, un fuerte relámpago cayó seguido del estruendo ensordecedor de un trueno, el cuál hizo que ambos morenos despertaran...

- Marik?.... – Malik giró su mirada adormitada a su Yami que aún no tenía por completo su forma física pero ya no estaba tan débil – Oye... despierta... – Le apoyó su mano suavemente, a pesar de todo no lo traspasó y lo movió un poco...

- Estoy despierto - levantó su cabeza de entre sus manos y mostró la misma mirada adormitada que su Hikari – jajaja luces fatal...

- Y tu pareces listo para salir de zombie en una película – Malik se frotó los ojos y los abrió más... – Oye que pasó con el viaje?

- Se interrumpió, los demás vinieron a verte pero no entraron para dejarte descansar... – miró el reloj – hum... pero eso fue hace unas...6 horas??

-seis horas?? pues que hora es?? – Malik tomó la mano de su Yami y miró, los números marcaban las 5:24 – Crees que sigan esperando??

- no lo sé... Yo… me dormí, si quieres voy a ver

- Sí pero... espera, ustedes creían que los sueños transmiten profecías??

- Si... por que?

- Por nada, puedes ir a ver... – Marik asintió y salió, mientras Malik intentaba recordar más claramente su sueño, había sido muy extraño, nunca había tenido uno igual

Bakura estaba esperando a su Hikari en una mesa usando sus brazos de almohada, pues a pesar de haber pasado recostado toda la tarde no había podido hacer más que descansar su vista, así que había hablado con su Hikari la mayor parte del tiempo

- El pasar recostado pero no dormido hace que te de mas sueño... toma, talvez esto te ayuda – Ryou colocó un vaso desechable frente a su Yami mientras este levantó un poco su vista para luego volver a la misma posición de antes...

- Que tiene? – Habló sin volver a levantar la mirada

- Café – Ryou se sentó y comenzó a tomar de su propio vaso que llevaba jugo de frutas, Bakura solo emitió un leve gruñido y no se movió – que pasa?

- Que seguramente esperaba un trago – Marik se acercó a ellos, la habitación que tenía su Hikari daba a un corredor que salía directo a la cafetería del lugar

- Eso no es cierto – Miró de reojo a Marik quien sonreía un poco – ya veo, te lavaste la culpa

- Já que tienes? Andas con un humor..., por no mencionar tu cara

- Tiene sueño, como está Malik? – Ryou interrumpió la pelea que ya iban a comenzar

- Ya está mejor, si quieren pueden entrar a verlo... en donde están los demás??

- No te íbamos a esperar todo el día como idiotas aquí todos perdiendo el tiempo...

- Es lo que ustedes hicieron – Marik levantó una ceja con la ironía del comentario del espíritu de la sortija

- Los demás fueron a buscar a Ishizu y nosotros nos quedamos por cualquier cosa... aunque parece que ya se tardaron – Ryou sonrió a Marik

- Ah… así se explican las cosas Bakurín

- Já, para que necesito que entiendas lo que quiero decir – Tomó el vaso para tomar un poco pero el comentario de Marik lo interrumpió

- Claro ya tienes tu traductor de idiota a normal – señala a Ryou - para que necesitas aprender?

- A hablar idiota? No es necesario solo tú lo hablas – esta vez si tomó un poco – Ra! Ryou esta cosa está amarga

- Claro era para que te despertaras no para darle gusto a tu paladar – Se levantó – podemos ir a ver a Malik?

- Claro puedes entrar, yo tengo hambre...

- de acuerdo... y tu Kura??

- Sueño, entra tú si quieres

- Bueno, solo espero que no se maten – Marik y Bakura se miraron de reojo

- Que va...

Yugi, Yami y Mai, iban camino hacia el hospital a punto de llegar

- De nuevo lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, quería dejar listo todo mi trabajo del resto de la semana, pero solo pude hacerlo de un par de días… ho… espero que Malik esté bien…

- Ya, no te preocupes, Marik nos dijo que estaba bien, bueno quizá un poco lastimado…

- Marik? Y él como está? – Ishizu se volvió hacia Yugi

- Pues él se encuentra bien – La mirada inquisidora de Ishizu le dio a entender que debía soltar una razón creíble para ella – por… por…

- No tenemos la misma… hum "fragilidad" de los humanos pocas cosas pueden lastimarnos en realidad

- Ah, que bueno… cuanto falta Mai??

- Muy poco, tranquila un par de calles… - siguieron en silencio hasta llegar

- un sueño?? – Ryou se sorprendió al escuchar lo que le había dicho Marik sobre un sueño extraño que había tenido

- Si… y al final de él, me pareció ver a Marik, no lo sé pero creo que no fue un sueño ordinario… - Malik estaba recostado en su cama y Ryou estaba a su lado en la misma silla que había usado Marik

- Hum… que extraño, pero sabes que si quieres interpretarlo nadie podrá hacerlo mejor que tú mismo…

- Si… pero sabes, también te digo esto, por que además… me pareció verte a ti o… no sé si sería Bakura solo reconocí los cabellos plateados y largos… uno de ustedes tendría que ser…

- En serio??... que extraño… será bueno, o malo??

- No me pareció a mí que fuera una linda situación – Malik cerró sus ojos, no había sido muy concreto, de hecho, lo primero que recordaba era caminar dentro de una pirámide hasta llegar a un amplio salón, dentro, aparecía una roca con la figura que parecíaun enorme y amenazador dragón, esta está parada sobre muchas cadenas rojas que parecen moverse al igual que serpientes… de pronto de ella surgen 7 tentáculos 4 de ellos negros y los otros 3 grises, los tres negros cortaban a los otros y luego parecían tomar dos sombras… que surgían de dos siluetas, desprendían un brillo grisáceo, que luego se volvió más claro, casi blanco… apenas logró distinguir ciertos detalles en ellos… pero le bastó para saber uno de ellos era su Yami y el otro no pudo identificar si sería Bakura o Ryou…

- Bueno pero de todas formas no podemos hacer nada al respecto... no te duele? – Ryou, señaló la pierna de Malik que estaba vendada, de hecho la plática lo estaba incomodando un poco...

- Nop... no siento nada... – Malik se movió un poco – Ajj... n nUU creo que ya se cayó

- Muy gracioso Malik, deja de moverte te lastimarás más – Ryou lo empujó suavemente a la cama y le sonrió

- Hey quieres dejarme olvidar los reproches hasta que venga mi hermana??

- Marik…– Ishizu entró rápidamente y se encontró con el espíritu del cetro, y se acercó a él, quien agachó su cara y cerró los ojos esperando a que la morena soltara todo lo que tenía que decirle – estas bien? – apoyó sus manos en la mesa

- Eh… - levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Ishizu que mostraba tristeza – ah… si…

- Oye ya podemos entrar a ver a Malik?? – Yugi se acercó con una sonrisa para calmar un poco la tensión

- Ah… si… Ryou se encuentra con él ahora – señala la dirección en la que se encuentra la habitación – tu sabes cuál es cierto Yugi?

- Si, no hay problema yo la llevo, tu no vienes? – Yugi se volvió para ver a Yami que no caminó con ellos

- Así está bien vayan ustedes… - Yami le sonrió a Yugi y se quedó mirando como Ishizu y Yugi se dirigían al lugar…

- Por que no fuiste? – Marik llamó la atención de Yami

- Por que es hermano de Ishizu y amigo de mi Hikari, yo no lo soy tanto así que no tenía que ir a hacer, es como el ladroncito – Yami se sentó y señaló a Bakura

- En eso tienes razón – Bakura le dirigió una mirada molesta a Yami por como le había llamado, hacía tiempo que había dejado de serlo, y no exactamente por complacer a nadie, aparte de su hikari claro… realmente la había llegado a tomar aprecio y más luego de que este le dijera que él ya formaba parte de su vida no importaba como fuera o lo que hiciera, estaba con él y había aprendido a apreciarlo

**Flash Back**

Bakura como siempre se encontraba en algún lugar en la misma habitación que su hikari, no se dirigían palabra, para Ryou el espíritu apenas parecía ser su sombra, sin hablar ni interferir en nada solo estando ahí… nunca le había dañado, tampoco nunca le había hablado ni ayudado… simplemente parecía que su objetivo no estaba en más que conseguir los 7 artículos, ni siquiera sabía por que razón lo hacía…

- "que buscará" – Ryou estaba leyendo algunas cosas de su clase en silencio, pocas veces había pensado en el espíritu apenas y se fijaba en su presencia… era extraño, no tenía tanto tiempo de conocer a la esencia como Yugi y Malik a los suyos, pero al hacerlo nada cambió solo seguía estando ahí sin hablar - disculpe… - intentaría por fin, su presencia le intimidaba, pero luego de ese tiempo era hora de hablar o no?

-………… - Bakura solo le dirigió la mirada, y nocontestó

- Oiga yo quería saber que es lo que busca… - Ryou desviaba su mirada rápidamente lo observaba pero luego miraba hacia otra dirección

- Para que quieres saber… - Se cruzó de brazos, tenía una mirada un poco sombría pero no parecía estar molesto

- No lo se… es que lleva mucho tiempo aquí y… - Ryou comenzó a dudar más – Talvez podríamos ha- hablar un poco más – dejó de mirar sus manos y la dirigió su mirada a Bakura – es que hay muchas cosas que quisiera saber de…

- No te involucres en mis asuntos, no te conviene – Bakura frunció el ceño…

- Pero… - Ryou calló un momento, el espíritu pensó que se había rendido – podemos intentar llevarnos mejor, después de todo es imposible que te alejes mucho, podríamos llegar a ser…- tragó un saliva – amigos…

- ……… - Bakura sonrió de una forma que a Ryou le pareció un poco macabra haciendo que se asustara y mirara hacia abajo – No creo que tu y yo podamos… tolerarnos al tratarnos mucho – Ryou puso una mirada muy triste – Pero si quieres puedes intentarlo, allá tu… no te garantizo resultados…

-…………… - Ryou observó de reojo un momento y sonrió – sabe aunque nunca nos hayamos hablado, usted ya forma parte de mi vida, puedo sentir su presencia en cada momento y si algún día se fuera creo que lo extrañaría – observó a Bakura que había quitado la sonrisa de burla que tenía y ahora parecía sorprendido, pero luego cambió a incredulidad – es en serio, lo que hizo… quedó en el pasado… y no es algo que me deba molestar toda la vida…

**Fin del flash Back**

- Bakura, te dormiste? – Marik empujó un poco a Bakura del lugar en el que estaba sentado interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

- Oye cuidado – empujó de regreso a Marik – que quieres?

- Pues que te hablan baboso – Señaló a Yugi y Ryou que hablaban con Yami

- Entonces debemos irnos ya… bueno podemos regresar mañana… están de acuerdo? – Yami se refería a que Mai les había dicho que ella no les podía esperar mucho rato así que si no se iban en ese momento tendrían que conseguir otro transporte

- Mjm…- Ryou asintió - tu que dices Kura? – dirigió su mirada al mencionado con una sonrisa…

- Como sea – se encogió de hombros

- De acuerdo entonces vámonos… - Yami se levantó

- Espera le deberíamos avisar a Ishizu… - Yugi lo detuvo un poco

- Hey calma yo le aviso, pueden irse – Marik se señaló a si mismo…

- Bien, ten cuidado – Bakura se levantó y salió junto a los demás…

- si ya lo sé… me crees tan ignorante? – Marik se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada molesta a Bakura

- Nos vemos, ignorante – Bakura le dirigió una sonrisa de burla a Marik antes de salir

- Gracioso…

- Buenas noches Marik – Yugi y Ryou se despidieron antes de salir…

El camino de regreso fue rápido pero un poco antes de llegar a la casa de Ryou una de las llantas de la camioneta de Mai se pinchó…

- Parece que este no fue uno de nuestros mejores días… - Mai se bajó del carro y miró la llanta desinflada

- Si… tienes razón, pero pudo haber sido peor – Yugi se bajó del auto seguido de Ryou, a pesar que una suave llovizna seguía cayendo

- Y ahora que? – Yami iba medio dormido y se levantó al notar que la camioneta estaba estacionada y no frente a las casas de Yugi o Ryou

- _Que bueno! Ou-sama ya despertó_… - Bakura abrió la puerta para salir pero se detuvo al escuchar a Yami

- No fastidies… que pasó?

- Se nos arruinó el transporte – Bakura bajó del auto

- Rayos… y yo que ya quería llegar a casa… - Yami se levantó y salió también, al salir notó que Yugi, Ryou y Mai se encontraban desalentados mirando hacia el suelo…

- Nos encontramos cerca de casa cierto Hikari? – Bakura miró a Ryou que solo asintió… - Bien podemos caminar hasta allá y dejar de mojarnos aquí - se encogió de hombros esperando la respuesta…

- Sabes? Tienes razón, podemos ir a mi casa – Ryou dirigió su mirada a Yugi y Mai… - no está a mas de un par de calles

- Bueno… tu que opinas Yami? – Yugi miró al espíritu del rompecabezas

- Yo creo que es mejor que estar aquí

- Bien… y que tal tu Mai?

- No te preocupes por mí yo esperaré un remolque aquí pero… quiero que ustedes se vayan por que lucen muy cansados – dijo mirando más específicamente a Yami y Bakura

- Segura que eso quieres Mai? – Yugi y Ryou dudaron de dejar sola a Mai en ese lugar, no era una calle muy transitada…

- Tranquilos – Mai les sonrió y los empujó hasta el otro lado de la calle… - estaré bien…

- Muy bien… hasta luego Mai… - Yugi comenzó a caminar junto con Yami…

- Adiós… - Ryou se despidió con su mano y continuó tras Yugi…

- Oye Ryou ya notaste eso? – Yugi señaló la Luna…

- Mjm… se ve muy extraño cierto? – A pesar que las nubes de lluvia seguían cubriendo todo el cielo menos la circunferencia de la luna…

- No me gusta como luce eso… - Yami le murmuró a Bakura para no preocupar a sus Hikaris

- _Pero si se ve muy lindo Ou-sama_ – Bakura solo recibió una mirada molesta de Yami, no era hora para sarcasmos – Tienes idea de que pueda significar?

- No… solo sé que Tot es el Dios encargado de la Luna y el calendario, ya que era gracias a la luna que se definía el inicio o el final de algo, y ayudaba a medir el tiempo…

- Por supuesto que sé eso, dime cuál es tu punto

- Pues que lo único que se me ocurre es que indique el inicio o el final de un ciclo, o algo…

- Algo muy importante… ahora que lo pienso… no era el encargado también del juicio de los muertos?

- Formaba parte importante en él porque era quien llevaba los libros de la vida, Y?…

- ¬¬ saca tus conclusiones… ningún otro mortal lo ha visto, seguramente nuestros Hikarys sí pero, con menos claridad que nosotros

- Estás seguro?

- No, mejor averiguamos primero, pero de ser así?…

-……………………………………hum… eh… pero eso no quiere decir que… - Yami se sorprendió y parecía un poco asustado al decir lo último

- Sucede algo Yami? – Yugi se volvió iba un poco más adelante con Ryou

- Uh… nada Yugi – Yami cambió su expresión miró a Yugi y le sonrió

- De que iban hablando Kura?

- Hikari, has notado algo especial en la Luna? – Bakura observó a Ryou

- Si… eh bueno, te refieres a la tonalidad rojiza que tiene desde ayer?

- Tu también Yugi?

- Er… pues si, creí que por eso estabas tan interesado en el cielo ayer

- Saben si los demás lo han notado? – Bakura volvió a preguntar mirándolos a ambos

- Hum… pues la verdad no ha salido nada en las noticias tampoco en el periódico, ni un comentario al respecto – Ryou se encogió de hombros disminuyendo su paso junto con Yugi para que sus Yamis siguieran junto a ellos

- De hecho yo le pregunté a Tea en el camino a su casa sobre si lo había notado y me dijo que no había visto nada anormal, extraño cierto? – Bakura y Yami solo se miraron entre ellos quedando la pregunta de Yugi sin una respuesta clara…

Al llegar a la casa que compartían ambos albinos, debido al cansancio que tenían, decidieron no cenar y mejor dirigirse cada uno a la habitación en la que dormirían, la habitación que Ryou le dio a Yugi era la que estaba justo al lado de la suya, en ambas habitaciones sus ocupantes al dirigir una última mirada al firmamento pudieron apreciar como la Luna se teñía aún más en el rojo…

- Yami… esto… significa algo malo? – Yugi miró a Yami quien estaba recostado en una cama junto a la suya

- No lo sé Yugi, solo esperemos que sea algo que podamos controlar – Yami observó como Yugi asentía y cerraba sus ojos para dormir… en el hospital Marik había entrado a la habitación de su Hikari y ahora descansaba en el cetro del milenio ya que de esa forma tanto él como su Hikari utilizaban menos energías, mientras tanto en el antiguo templo…

La luz de la luna se filtraba por un leve agujero en la parte del techo, avanzaba lentamente a medida que la Luna se movía en el firmamento acercándose a la figura tallada en la roca, el ojo permanecía cerrado, no había señas de ninguna de las 7 personas que esa misma tarde habían estado ahí… los minutos pasaron, la luz de la luna se notaba roja, tal y como la habían observado aquellos que poseían un artículo del milenio… al llegar al ojo… este se abrió de nuevo… el color de la habitación comenzó a recuperar su vida, las rocas que se habían desplomado del lugar que habían sido colocadas muchos años atrás regresaban, incluso aquella que estaba tallada se levantó formándose de nuevo la elegante habitación que había sido, más fuera de este, en el desierto, el templo desaparecía…

La luz del alba apenas comenzaba a deslumbrar las calles y avenidas en ese lugar, en la habitación que descansaba el espíritu del rompecabezas su descanso se notaba algo agitado producto de un sueño o algo más… Yami sentía perfectamente que llevaba de nuevo las ropas del faraón que hace cinco mil años había usado al estar en ese cargo, observaba a uno de sus antiguos sirvientes, no miraba su rostro, su silueta se dibujaba frente a una luz tenue, no sabía como estaba consiente de ello pero estaba seguro que era alguien bajo su mando, junto a él habían dos figuras que no reconocía, tras ellos había otras cuatro al fondo, en la oscuridad se asomaron los ojos de una extraña criatura que lo miraron fijamente haciéndolo estremecer, más no se alejó de eso, permaneció firme en su lugar, sobre esta torre apareció lo que Yami reconoció como el ojo del milenio, pero este se encontraba cerrado, notó como se abría mostrando en su interior un líquido rojizo que se movía casi como si tuviera vida escuchó el murmuro y unas palabras en egipcio lo cuál lo hizo despertar de golpe… Yugi al sentir el brusco movimiento de Yami se despertó

- Yami? – Yugi le dirigió una mirada somnolienta pero al ver la cara sorprendida de Yami despertó completamente y se acercó a el – Yami que te pasa??

- Yugi?… fue… un sueño? – Yami miró a Yugi como si el pudiera contestar la pregunta que había formulado…

- Estás mejor? – Yugi intentó mirar la expresión de Yami con la escasa luz que llegaba

- mjm… supongo – Yami bajó la mirada… sería que acaso los dioses le intentaban decir algo en ese sueño?

- Tranquilo – Yugi le sonrió a Yami y luego lo abrazó y acarició sus cabellos para hacerlo sentir mejor, sintió un leve escalofrío pero no le tomó importancia… al mismo tiempo el espíritu de la sortija se encontraba en un sueño más revelador de su pasado que de su porvenir…

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados… escuchando los gritos aterrados de las personas, abrió sus ojos, estaba ahí, de nuevo… no recordaba ese lugar pero sabía que no era la primera vez que lo veía o a esas imágenes, como las vidas de cada persona frente a él era arrebatada de una forma sangrienta y despiadada, no sabía la razón, se sentía pequeño, vulnerable, con temor… no, era terror, desolación, angustia esas personas, las apreciaba… se sentía tan real podía sentir como su respiración se agitaba ante el temor, como su corazón se estremecía con aquellas súplicas agonizantes y sus manos temblaban a causa del deseo de hacer algo… no se movía del lugar en el que estaba, miraba fijamente como las imágenes se perdían en la oscuridad que se expandía borrándolo todo, menos una persona que había permanecido frente a él, una persona que lo miraba fijamente, una persona que él conocía pero no recordaba, de pronto desvió su mirada a algo, haciéndolo voltear a él también, pudo observar como una enorme torre se alzaba detrás suyo saliendo desde esta unas cadenas de color rojo que se acercaban a él arrastrándose sobre el suelo al tocar sus pies, dos ojos se abrieron dentro de esta mirándolo fijamente…

- 'Kura!!… Kura Despierta!! – Ryou intentaba despertar a Bakura, estaba muy preocupado, había despertado al escuchar unos suaves lamentos venir de éste y pudo notar como lo que fuera que estuviera soñando no era nada bueno… - Kura, estas bien? – preguntó al ver que el espíritu se levantaba sobresaltado, quedando sentado sobre su cama recorriendo la habitación con su mirada

- Ryou? Que sucede? - Bakura lo miró un poco sorprendido

- Eso te pregunto – Ryou seguía mirándolo con mucha preocupación mientras la claridad comenzaba a hacerse más dejando observar un poco más de detalles – Bakura… - Ryou se sorprendió y murmuró suavemente su nombre…

- Que ocurre??… - Por toda respuesta Bakura sintió como Ryou deslizaba su mano sobre una de sus mejillas y notaba que tenía algo húmedo y cálido

- Estás… llorando??... – Ryou se sorprendió mucho, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos mostraron aún más preocupación que antes… Bakura tomó la mano de Ryou quitándola, y comenzó a pensar en el sueño, o quizás más bien pesadilla que acababa de tener, sabía que esos sentimientos que había experimentado al igual que esas imágenes no provenían de la nada, eran suyos, los había tenido al vivir lo que ahora veía solo como un sueño, al menos el inicio, estaba seguro había sido un recuerdo… pero luego… que? una profecía?, no tuvo mucho para poder aclarar su mente cuando la sortija y el rompecabezas brillaron, las puntas de la sortija señalaron hacia la ventana y el rompecabezas dirigió un destello señalando la misma los cuatro dirigieron sus miradas a estas… y ahí frente a ellos, delante de los rayos de sol que aparecían en el horizonte, se encontraba una sombra observando ambas habitaciones…

**TBC…**

Shi: hasta aquí, se supone que lo dejé en suspenso òô pero yo no sé vaya, por qué me tardé tanto en actualizar pues…

Bakura: a parte de para ver si recibías algún otro review??

Shi: sip, aparte – risa nerviosa – bueno fue por que trato de avanzar en el otro cap antes de subirlo por si tengo que cambiarle algo ya saben por eso de la lógica y el suspenso, y aunque no he terminado el otro aquí está este… n n gracias por sus reviews Nethed y GL!! TT me alegra que leyeran este fic X3 a contestar n nUU

**NETHED**

Shi: Gracias que bueno que te gusta y a Gizeh, n n y bueno espero que te vaya bien en el viaje

Bakura: sip, cuídate mucho…

Yami: aww!! Bakura que ternura… n n anda dale otro consejo…

Marik: si… como que no hable con extraños

Yami: que coma frutas y verduras…

Marik: n n que se cepille los dientes tres veces al día!!

Bakura: - sape a Yami y Marik- Ja-ja que chistocitos me salieron òó

Shi: tranquilo Baku… míralo por el lado bueno, los consejos son válidos y que bien que compartas mi opinión amiga n n

Yami: Oye Dagel… ofendiste a Tea o.o

Shi: sip, me di cuenta n nUU lo siento Tea, es que… bueno no es que te odie ni que me caigas mal pero tampoco me caes bien, ya sabes me das igual… pero el día que escribí eso acababa de ver un capítulo de YGO en el que me molestó algo que hiciste y justo estaba escribiendo eso… ajaj luego cuando estaba editando tenía la idea de que la parte estaba bien y no lo borré n nUU

Yami: eso te pasa por no verificar 99

Bakura: de todas formas fue un brote de su lado oscuro o.o

Marik: le pide un consejo a Dagel… XDD que bien a Dagel!!!

Bakura: - sape a Marik – cuál es el chiste!! ¬¬ Dag sabe dar consejos

Shi: :S Baku no me defiendas que ahí si no sé u.uUU bueno lo único que sabría decirte es que… o.o sigas a tu corazón… que chotiado -.-, no bueno o.o también hay que tomar en cuenta cómo se comporta él con los niños n nUU si también los quiere mucho no habrá problemas supongo O.o

Ryou: eso es verdad, n n eso es lo importante, si él los quiere, los pequeños podrán acostumbrarse… también les mando saludos a las tres…

Yugi: sip yo también :)

Shi: ha sip comprendo que a Tea le moleste lo que dicen, :S espero se haya aclarado el mal entendido, y bueno por que tú me lo pides no la dejaré botada :S

Bakura: lo pensó… juro que lo pensó…

Shi: - sonrojada – si… lo pensé… pero no lo haré, ya tengo algunas ideas n nUU bien me despido espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Bakura: saludos a ustedes

Yami: y besos!!

Shi: hasta la próxima n n

**GUERRERA LUNAR**

Shi: a ti también muchas, muchas gracias n n y bueno con lo del Yaoi, dije que calculaba no que no habría… pero si quieres haré el intento n n que tal algunas parejas??

Tea: Yami por mi!! Yami por mi!!

Shi: ¬¬ yaoi Tea, Ya-o-i!!! no espera, mejor Shounen-ai :S

Marik: Bakura por Yami!!

Ambos: QUE?!! NO!! IAC!! – cara de asco

Shi: hum… Marik por Joey?? O.o

Joey: que?!! no estás loca yo con ese psicópata?!!

Marik: que O.O no, no, no… yo por mi hikari

Serenity: Yugi por Ryou!! – ambos se miran y se sonrojan

Yami: que!! no, mi hikari no estará con el hikari de ese idiota!!

Bakura: crees que quiero que el mío se tope con el tuyo!?

Serenity: si!! Y luego una orgía

Todos: O.O……………………………

Shi: no… eso si no lo creo Serenity o.o

Joey: TT hermanita que tienes??

Shi: que bien que los dejó en suspenso n n, bueno es cierto Kura si salió cortante que bien que lo notaras es que… tendrá una razón, andará un poquitín grosero

Yami: no, si eso siempre

Bakura: contigo hasta que me vuelva el alma mas pura sobre este mundo ¬¬

Shi: ok, eso todos lo sabemos 9 9… y no Rex no hubo un barranco :SMalik tenía que quedar vivo y salir del hospital antes del final del fic

Marik: como osas a desearle semejante mal a mi hikari!! Usaré mi cetro para volverte mi esclavo mental y te haré limpiar los baños de mi casa con la lengua

Todos: asco!!!

Shi: ni lo pienses Marik!! Cínico ¬¬ a parte de grotesco, no dejaré que lo hagas… ah! y los tipos no van exactamente sobre los tres Yamis, solo sobre Bakura y Marik

Yami: sip, yo estoy y estaré bien y a salvo

Shi: y a Yami le irá mal por querer ayudar a sus amiguitos por eso se enredará en el problema…

Bakura: osease por metido

Yami: cállate que yo te salvaré ¬¬

Bakura: según quien…

Yami: Dagel!! Pregúntale

Shi: no quiero adelantar mucha :S no responderé…

Bakura: mi hikari no me jala la correa ¬¬

Ryou: Nop, o.o aún no se la compramos…

Shi: se la daremos de regalo de navidad nn

Bakura: ¬¬ no, que tiernos!!

Sety: no!! TT ya no sigues enojada conmigo verdad que no??

Shi: no creo que ya no Kaiba :S… y bueno n n si ya no estás enojada con él te informo que sety si saldrá, pero dentro de un par de capítulos…

Ryou: gracias yo también te mando un abrazo

Sety: grr!! Ya no más!! Enano!! Ya no más!! A partir de ahora volvemos con mis reglas y tu y tu bola de garrapateros solo el mandan saludos… y yo un abrazo y un beso n n

Ryou: pero kaiba, ella… :S

Sety: nada, nada!! Y llámame Kaiba-sama niño ¬¬

Bakura: - sape a Kaiba- Talvez así se te baja!! ¬¬ idiota…

Shi: ya vasta!! Bien gracias me alegra que les guste mi fic :P espero que les haya gustado este cap, y espero leerlos para el siguiente Ja ne!! n n


	3. Micha

**Capítulo 3. Micha…**

Ahí estaba, observando desde el techo de una casa cercana, una silueta… ambos espíritus se levantaron y corrieron hacia la puerta, seguidos de sus contrapartes aunque un poco más atrás, pero al estar afuera la silueta que habían divisado ya no estaba…

- En donde se habrá metido… no puede ser tan rápido - Yami salió de la casa y miró hacia todos los tejados pero no había rastros además que una leve niebla que había no dejaba ver detalles con claridad, detrás de él llegó Bakura…

- Tu también? - Bakura salió también y miró hacia el lugar

- Ya no está ahí - Yami dedujo lo que Bakura buscaba - además por que habría de sorprenderte es obvio que yo también me entere

- Oh claro, Ou-sama siempre está enterado de todo cierto?

- Deja esos sarcasmos…

- Que? también estabas despierto? - Bakura no esperó la respuesta de Yami que ya era obvia - por que? - Yugi y Ryou llegaron hasta la puerta en esos momentos… estuvieron a punto de salir pero algo los detuvo

- Buenos días, es un placer verlos - antes de que Yami contestara apareció una persona caminando apenas se podía ver en la niebla pero a medida que avanzaba se podía apreciar mejor su aspecto, era un chico de cabellos azules oscuros algo rebeldes que le llegaban hasta debajo de los hombros recogido en una coleta sus ojos eran del mismo color pero en un tono aún más oscuro… ambos Hikaris prefirieron permanecer dentro de la casa hasta ver de quién se trataba

- Quien eres tu? - Ambos miraron hacia la persona que había hablado Yami preguntó mirando con curiosidad mientras Bakura miraba con desconfianza y permanecía en silencio un poco más atrás…

- Nadie de importancia, le sugiero atienda los consejos que escuche en sus sueños… tienen buenas razones… - Sonrió, era una sonrisa muy agradable, sus facciones eran muy suaves al igual que su voz, parecía que era una persona sin malas intenciones, sin embargo las apariencias casi nunca son acertadas

- Te refieres a… - Yami no terminó… no claro que no… como ese chico sabría lo que había soñado

- Oh si a ese mismo, justo al de hace unos momentos, en realidad le conviene escucharlo, claro que eso es solo mi humilde opinión - llevaba algo en sus manos que muy apenas pudieron notar, ya que lo guardó antes de poder verlo bien

- Eh… ah claro… - Yami permaneció en silencio luego de eso, durante algunos segundos se mantuvieron en silencio, Yugi calló en cuenta de a qué se refería, podía recordar parte del sueño al igual que Yami, ya que debido al enlace mental que compartían puedo ver un poco de éste, claro que no por completo

- Por cierto… - El chico desvió su mirada de Yami hacia Bakura - Interesante pasado… lo recuerda? No, claro que no, es una pena, o quizá sea lo contrario es decir no creo que le gustara recordar eso… - esperó una respuesta pero lo único que recibió fue un gruñido de parte del espíritu de la sortija - es en serio, pero no tiene que afectarle tanto, lo pasado… pasado cierto? - El último comentario hizo que tanto Yami como Yugi y Ryou dirigieran sus miradas a Bakura quien hizo un notorio gesto de disgusto antes de contestar

- Y cómo es que sabes al respecto? - le dirigió una mirada molesta a Yami lo cual hizo que se volviera de nuevo y luego miró despectivamente al muchacho de cabellos azules

- Debo admitir que… de la misma forma que tu te acabas de enterar, que vergüenza cierto?

- Seguro, es decir que clase de mente retorcida husmea en asuntos privados de personas que no conoce? - Bakura se encogió de hombros retomando la compostura y dirigiéndole una sonrisa sarcástica

- Esto… tiene usted mucha razón le doy mis más sinceras disculpas, después de todo lo único que quería decirles era que pusieran mucha atención a lo que sueñan, la mente en mucho más enigmática de lo que creemos, en especial con ustedes que aún desconocen lo que estas han preservado de sus antiguas vidas… bien creo que ya tardé mucho solo para eso - sonrió de nuevo - me despido, tengan cuidado pronto volveremos a vernos - por primera vez su apacible sonrisa se mostró sombría, se dio media vuelta regresó por donde había llegado… ambos se quedaron observando un poco confundidos… cuando Yugi y Ryou por fin salieron

- Yami… - Yugi miró al espíritu del rompecabezas con muchas dudas reflejadas en su mirada…

- No Yugi, no sé quien era… - Yami no desvió su mirada del lugar en el que había estado el muchacho hacía unos segundos

- No eso… es que… dime que significan las palabras que escuchaste en tu sueño? - La pregunta de Yugi hizo que tanto Ryou como su Yami observaran al antiguo faraón - Era egipcio cierto? Dime que significan?

- Como sabes? - Yami por fin miró a su Hikari

- Yami, hace unos instantes, al abrazarte… parte de lo que recordabas de tu sueño lo transferiste a mí, talvez no fue a propósito, si no más bien por que estabas un poco alterado, pero el caso es que lo que más claramente tenías en ese momento eran esas palabras… - Bakura se sorprendió de lo que había dicho Yugi, que tal si había ocurrido lo mismo con él y Ryou?...

- Hikari tu… - Bakura miró a Ryou con algo de preocupación quizá mezclada con vergüenza… Ryou negó con la cabeza, claro que no pudo ocurrir eso si apenas limpió su cara cuando Bakura apartó su mano… al espíritu de la sortija se mostró un poco más aliviado…

- Pues verás… lo que decía simplemente era que no interfiriera… solo… solo eso - Yami dudó un poco sabía que no era el mejor en mentir, mucho menos con Yugi que fácilmente podía sentirlo…

- Ya veo… pero, interferir en que? - Yugi miró muy preocupado a Yami, quien se encogió de hombros pero ya podía suponer un poco sobre lo que planeaba ese chico, miró de reojo a Bakura y luego a Ryou, hasta cierto punto podría suponer que él y Yugi estaban a salvo pero no podía decir lo mismo de los chicos albinos o de Malik y Marik…

- No… lo sé…- Yami entró a la casa seguido de los demás quienes pero el faraón se quedó atrás esperando al espíritu de la sortija

- Dime sobre qué fue tu sueño?...

- No es asunto tuyo… - Bakura pasó a su lado sin mirarlo…

- Por favor Bakura… sabes que si esos sueños fueron predicciones debemos saber que significan…

- El mío no fue una predicción… - Bakura cerró sus ojos con fuerza… - que acaso tu me contarías el tuyo…

- Si, si lo haré…

- Mejor no… - Bakura lo miró por fin – si me lo dices pensarás que estoy obligado a decírtelo… y la verdad no quiero hacerlo

- Por que?...

- Por que… eso es algo que a nadie le importa… - Bakura siguió su camino dejando a Yami atrás…

- Pero si es algo que te molesta… - el espíritu de la sortija cayó al ver que el chico seguía avanzando ignorándolo – si me importa…

- Necesitaremos una fuente de poder… - el reconstruido salón del templo estaba prácticamente solo... dos de los hombres mayores del clan que lo habitaba se encontraban hablando

- Yo sé... podemos utilizar a dos de los sacerdotes...

- esas personas murieron hace mucho...

- No, hablo de sus reencarnaciones...

- Hn... ya veo, se dónde podemos encontrarlos...

- Señor - el joven de cabellos azules se acercó a ambos hombres sin que estos se dieran cuenta hasta muy tarde...

- Ninether! – el hombre se sorprendió al ver a uno de los jóvenes en el lugar - Que deseas?

- Tengo una duda, por que me mandó a darle esa advertencia al Faraón...

- Por que no necesitamos su intervención, complicará mucho las cosas... Por cierto - notando la presencia de alguien más - es tu turno, debes visitar al espíritu restante...

- No lo haré, tengo mis propios planes - el chico de cabello negro salió de entre las sombras y miró retadoramente al hombre

- Harás lo que se te ordena

- No gracias - mirando al su compañero de cabellos azules - no soy una persona a quien controlen como a un esclavo - el otro chico se rió un poco sin ofenderse con el comentario... luego de esto salió dejando solo a los tres que ya estaban

- De cualquier forma lo hará, solo que... jugará un poco antes...

- … bien eso espero – observando que el otro chico también salía agregó sin volver su mirada – Nentuhotep encárgate de la fuente…

- Claro… dalo por hecho

- Oye!… – el chico de cabello azul se acercó a él ya fuera del templo – verdad que lo harás

- Tienes un plan cierto? – El otro le miró de reojo, al verle asentir se sonrió – bien podríamos probarlo

- Vaya, me halagas confías en mis planes?

- Hasta mi vida…

**7:30, hospital**

- Entonces podrán darlo de alta pronto? – Ishizu estaba hablando con uno de los doctores del hospital

- Si, pronto lo bueno es que su lesión no es muy grave saldrá en un par de días…

- Que bueno, me alegra saberlo...

- Creo que tampoco será necesario que use el yeso por mucho tiempo, aunque aún parece que necesita descansar así que puede quedarse un poco más

- Bien, iré a ver si ya despertó... – Ishizu se despidió del doctor y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de su hermano

- Buenos días - Marik se materializó al sentir más energías y que su hikari había despertado

- Hola, parece que ya te estoy transmitiendo más energía... – Malik le sonrió a su Yami mientras se sentaba en su cama

- Si... supongo espero que pronto podamos salir de aquí

- Te entiendo este lugar me deprime, pero me siento mejor así que de seguro pronto podremos irnos...

- Si, eso dice el doctor también – Ishizu entró a la habitación con una bandeja con comida

- Eso es bueno – Malik le sonrió a su hermana

- eh... buenos días Ishizu – Marik le dirigió un tono algo apagado y luego se dirigió al chico – Bien creo que te dejaré descanzar...

- bueno, pero me voy a aburrir – Malik vió desaparecer a su Yami y luego escuchó la respuesta por medio del vínculo que compartían... ((saldré pronto))

Los cuatro se encontraban caminando hacia el hospital, solamente restaba por cruzar una avenida para llegar...

- Ahora – Una silueta que se encontraba sobre un edificio extendió su mano y un resplandor salió de ella, en ese instante Ryou se detuvo entrando en una especie de trance mientras iba en plena calle...

- Donde estoy? – Ryou observó a su alrededor, se encontraba en una aldea que se incendiaba, luego miró a lo lejos a un chico muy similar a él – quien eres? – notó como el chico al escucharlo retrocedió y se alejaba huyendo de él – espera! – Ryou intentó caminar pero sentía como si sus pies estuvieran adheridos al suelo

- Ryou? Que sucede?... – Yugi intentaba mover a su amigo mientras le jalaba de su mano pero este no se movía un centímetro... al escuchar la voz de Yugi ambos yamis se volvieron y notaron que una ambulancia que iba a toda velocidad hacia el hospital se dirigía justo adonde ellos...

- Yugi! – Yami corrió hacia su compañero al igual que Bakura, empujándolos a ambos hacia un lado mientras la ambulancia lograba frenar justo a un lado de ellos en donde Ryou y Yugi se encontraban antes de ser apartados por sus Yamis – Yugi estás bien? – Yami se quitó de encima de su Hikari ayudándolo a sentarse...

- Si, tranquilo... como está Ryou? – Dirigió su mirada hacia un lado en donde se encontraban ambos chicos peliblancos

- Ryou?... Ryou contéstame! – Bakura tomó a Ryou por los hombros y lo sacudió un poco al ver que no contestaba, pero al ver que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y movía su cabeza hacia los lados dejó de moverlo

- Bakura?...- Lo miró un poco confundido y luego notó el auto que se encontraba detenido a un lado y la cara de preocupación de su Yami, cuando pasaron fugazmente por su mente las escenas de lo que había pasado

- No puedo creerlo! que te pasa! Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! yo... – Yami y Yugi miraron sorprendidos al escuchar el tono molesto de Bakura quien dejó de gritar y cambió su expresión molesta al sentir como Ryou le abrazaba y ocultaba su rostro en su torso

- Lo lamento Kura – El espíritu de la sortija pudo sentir como el chico temblaba un poco y sollozaba levemente mientras se aferraba a él

- Ya... está bien – le respondió el abrazo lo más suavemente que pudo mientras acariciaba su cabello para tranquilizarlo – no pasó nada... solo me exalté, lo siento – Al escuchar los claxones de los demás vehículos ayudó a Ryou a levantarse y se dirigieron hacia la acera

- Ryou estás bien? – Yugi se acercó junto con Yami mientras miraba preocupado a su amigo quien asintió mientras se separaba del abrazo de su Yami

- Hey, se encuentran bien? – Un chico de cabello negro se acercó a ellos con cara de preocupación – Pude ver lo que sucedió

- Si estamos bien, gracias por su preocupación – Yugi le sonrió mientras Yami y Bakura le miraban extrañados

- Que bueno, - le sonrió a Yugi y luego miró a Ryou - mucho gusto, debes ser hermano de Bakura-san cierto? Te pareces mucho a él – El chico le tendió la mano a Ryou

- Eh? Si... algo así, conoces a Ku... digo Bakura? – Ryou lo miró sorprendido mientras respondía al saludo

- Si claro que lo conozco cierto? – Dirigió su mirada a Bakura y le sonrió

- Eh? Si eso creo... – Bakura miraba algo sorprendido al chico que les hablaba con tanta familiaridad no recordaba conocerlo… - "lo conozco? Lo conozco! No claro que no… un momento entonces por que le dije que sí?"…

- Lo ven, bueno me presento contigo me puedes llamar Netjer – tomó la mano de Ryou – no les gustaría ir a tomar algo? Es decir si no llevan prisa

- Claro supongo que podríamos… que dices Bakura

- Si Bakura-san que te parece la idea – El chico para llamar su atención pasó su brazo por los hombros del chico en un gesto de familiaridad

- Seh… Por que no? – el peliblanco lucía menos interesado en la plática que cualquiera, seguía buscando y pensando quien era él

- Por que venimos a visitar a Malik – Yami murmuró mirando algo molesto al chico

- Hum? Dijiste algo Yami? – Yugi se volvió sorprendido

- Nada… solo que parece que solo entraremos tu y yo al hospital

- eso no es problema, pero me sorprendió saber que Bakura conociera a más personas es decir como es él no parece que tenga más conocidos que nosotros o amigos si acaso considerara a alguien como uno

- Que tiene de malo que el ladroncito conozca más gente puede tener tantos amigos como quiera que importa – Yami se cruzó de brazos

- Te molesta Yami? – Yugi

- Si me molesta? Que cosa?

- No lo sé tu dime… - Yugi lo miró y luego miró a los otros tres que los acompañaban

- No, si hablas del amiguito de Ladroncit…- Yugi se aclaró la garganta – ok, Bakura…, por que habría de molestarme, mejor talvez así sale con él de vez en cuando y nos deja en paz

- Y entonces por qué luces molesto, bueno jamás dije que el que sea su amigo te molestara talvez sea él quien no te agrada

- No me agrada… no… puede que no…

- Ahh entonces por que?

- Yo que sé mal aura que importa mejor vámonos como que no estamos haciendo nada en su plática – Yami miró a otro lado

- Es verdad…- Yugi miró a los chicos que estaban con ellos - gomen nosotros ya nos vamos

- Ya? Por que?

- Por que si – Yami se cruzó de brazos – hay nos vemos más tarde

- Vaya por que ese humor? Que te ha hecho mi hikari a ti? – Bakura le dirigió una mirada molesta a Yami

- No te entrometas

- Oh claro ou-sama está de mal humor y todos tenemos que aguantarnos y escuchar que nos insulte solo por que se levantó del lado equivocado…

-Tu cállate que eres el causante de todos mis males! – Yugi Ryou y Bakura miraron sorprendidos a Yami ante su afirmación

- Sabes que normalmente me hace sentir radiante, feliz y realizado saber que eh amargado tu día pero la verdad hoy no me lo he propuesto y quiero saber de que me culpas

- No es asunto tuyo!

- Genial te amargo el día y no es asunto mío – Yami y Bakura se quedaron mirando muy molestos Yami abrió su boca para responder y en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el otro chico que había escuchado sin decir palabra hasta ese momento

- Ya Bakura-san que importa si el chico está de mal humor después de todo hay personas que simplemente son así – luego dirigió su mirada a Yugi – fue un gusto conocerte

- Claro lo mismo digo

- Bien hasta luego espero que nos volvamos a ver – luego pasó su mano por los hombros a Bakura y a Ryou en gesto de amistad algo que Yami no vio muy bien, mientras Bakura le dirigió una última mirada seria pero con algo preocupación…

- Entremos Yugi – los miró despectivamente y se dio la vuelta para entrar al hospital seguido de su Hikari…

- Yami entonces sí estás molesto por que ese chico…

- No! te digo que no me importa que el ladroncito tenga un club de fans

- Ahora ya no son amigos si no club de fans? – Yugi se sonrió y se puso las manos en la cintura mientras miraba divertido a Yami pero su expresión cambió al ver la cara de molestia que Yami aún llevaba – a que te referías con eso?

- a que? pues a que el chico parecía alucinado de conocerlo es decir hasta lo miraba con una gran admiración

- Bueno si lo conoció con uno de sus duelos es normal, el espíritu de la sortija es un gran duelista y tiene estrategias y un estilo muy fuera de lo común y la forma en que intimida a sus oponentes puede parecer sorprendente para cualquier principiante

- Si! Tienes razón – Yami entró al ascensor que estaban esperando junto con Yugi…

- Malik si ya te sienes bien para estar haciendo eso con Marik sería mejor que nos fuéramos estoy pagando por esto… - Mirando a Malik y a Marik quien estaba en la cama sobre su Hikari

- Pero yo que culpa! No le quiero dar mi gelatina – Tenía extendida su mano con la gelatina al lado contrario mientras Marik para alcanzarla se había ido estirando hasta caer sobre su Hikari a lo ancho de la cama

- Marik si tienes hambre mejor ve a la cafetería – Marik se levantó de la cama de un salto y miró con mucha vergüenza a Ishizu

- Gomen creo que voy a comer – se dirigió hacia la puerta y justo al abrirla se encontró con Yugi y Yami… - Hey Hola…

- Hola! – Yugi le sonrió – Como sigue Malik?...

- Eh bien… adelante, nos vemos luego… - Marik terminó de salir y le hizo seña a Yugi de que podía pasar

- Hasta luego… - Yugi entró y luego se quedó mirando a Yami que estaba mirando por una ventana

- Eh yo… yo me quedo por aquí…

- Si… me hará compañía… - Marik le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras Yami sólo le dirigió una mirada seria…

**TBC…**

Dgl: cuantos años tengo de no actualizar -.-UU

Seto: de hecho años es demasiado tomando en cuenta que ni si quiera llevas uno escribiendo

Dgl: ¬¬ era pregunta retórica… bueno gomen por quienes lo estaban leyendo pero… simplemente la inspiración se me fue XDDD y tambien por el capítulo algo corto pero es que creo que los largos no me gustan mucho :P

Bakura: pero no se preocupen talvez luego comienze a actualizarlo un tantito más seguido

Dgl: n.n o eso espero, no dejo las cosas a medias, solo aplazo su final XDD créanme aunque me tarde terminará… Ah por cierto el título, "Micha" significa "quién es este?"... es… es… es un nombre ya ni recuerdo de donde lo saqué n.nUU bueno gracias por los reviews… para mi sorpresa… tenemos dos O.o gracias a Kida Luna y a N.17 n.nUU

**KIDA LUNA**

Dgl: nnU weno no hables de pizza que se me antoja… ¬¬ tengo mucho de no comer…

Bakura: consideren eso un saludo…

Dgl: n.n weno Hola Luna! Sip creo que si n.nU me animé a escribirlo de nuevo! Que te parece… y sip habrá shounen ai…. Y se me antoja un YamixBakura…

Yami: ¬¬ no doy fotos…

Bakura: no las das simplemente te las toman… atrévete a mandarla al periódico y te va mal

Joey: hey yo no hago pareja con Marik Oo eso es raro…

Dgl: ahora que lo dices… que tal si mejor lo ponemos con Setito como siempre? n.nUU o con Yugi! Y que Ryou quede mejor con Seto… esperen eso también es raro…

Joey: n.n pero suena mejor para mí…

Seto: ¬¬ QUE! YO YO CON LA COMPETENCIA! > estas loca!

Marik: como te atreves a desear que me cayera a un barranco! Lo siento Luna pero ahora es cuestión de orgullo MWAJAJA

Dgl: -.- sigue con la idea de los baños… weno… lo del collar de Kura…

Yami: dice que preferiría el bozal…

Dgl: Sip n.n… digo no OoUU… ah y no se roban a Mai… je…

Seto: noo! Verdad que no estás enojada conmigo díselo a tu Yami boca floja mi Lunita…

Ryou: am Seto… ella ya dijo que no… además dijo que yo podía..

Seto: tú ni te metas! ¬.¬ ni creas que lo dijo en serio!

Dgl: yo creo que lo dijo muy enserio… ahh que bueno que te hayan gustado los sueños… tuve que sacrificar los míos para hacerlos XDD

Bakura: hey no te burles de mi pasado Rex ¬.¬

Yami: seh no ves que le afecto el coco?... – Haciendo ademán de "está loco"

Seto: Rex ¬.¬ cada vez quiero matarte más…

Dgl: bueno me despido espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ñ.nU hasta luego

Seto: Besos para ti lunita… yo sé que soy tu consentido – mirando a Ryou – número uno

Ryou: te mando muchos abrazos y besos n.n

**N.17**

Dgl: que bueno que te guste, espero que no te haya molestado la tardanza…

Bakura: Bueno chica te aseguro que tienes buenos gustos… soy el mejor…

Seto: si yo sé que hago falta para darle un poco de estilo a esta patética historia pero pronto saldré no te preocupes…

Yami: oye pero no me agrada la pareja, yo no quiero estar con el ladroncito

Dgl: pero no te preocupes lo que ellos quieran queda en segundo plano XDD… sip el fic será de Yami y Bakura, con forme vaya avanzando veré quién será el que ande detrás de quién…

Bakura: pero bueno mi sueño acabó ahí… pero pronto verás más… y no será un sueño…

Dgl: oye si no sabes la verdadera historia de Bakura bien me puedes decir y te cuento lo que sé n.n bueno muchas gracias por el review, espero que este capi también te haya agradado Ja ne!...


End file.
